gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Scene Aarons
Rainey "Scene" Aarons is a 17-year-old resident of Gravity Falls who works at the Gravity Falls Music Store. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Rainey "Scene" Jackie Aarons was born on April 19, 1996 to Peter and Jackie Aarons. Peter was a guitarist in a band and Jackie worked at the Gravity Falls Candy Store. Jackie was a child at heart, and Peter was rather "alternative", being a bit goth. Her parent's traits seemed to mix to make Scene, who was a hyper, candy loving, and music loving little kid. She was always happy and bouncy, so much that sometimes it was hard to believe her energy level. She earned her nickname from her dad, who always called her Scene because of her personality, which was like a "Scene" girl. At school she was bullied for her bright personality, and was always made fun of. This didn't hurt Scene, though because she was usually oblivious to the teasing. Her parents did notice it, though and pulled her out of school so she could be homeschooled. Jackie taught Rainey for 4 years, until Scene was 13. One day while Scene was with Jackie and Peter taking a walk in the woods, Scene's parents got attacked by werewolves. Scene was very scared, but surprisingly the werewolves left Scene alone. Sadly Peter and Jackie died, and Scene was so sad that she ran all the way from their home in Portland, Oregon to a small town called Gravity Falls. She found an abandoned house on the outskirts of the town and made herself a home. At the age of 14, Scene had no job and no money, so she decided to look for places that would be willing to hire a 14-year-old. Scene went around Gravity Falls looking for a place to work at, and finally she found the Gravity Falls Music Store. They hired Scene, and she was thrilled. A few weeks after she got hired, one of the employees suggested she enroll in the public school which didn't cost money and she got a free lunch. Scene eagerly agreed and enrolled in the Gravity Falls High School. Scene got teased there, too but this still didn't affect Scene. Now, Scene goes to school and works at the Gravity Falls Music Store after school and on weekends. Early Life When Scene was small, her father always said that Scene had the energy to match 10 packs of AA batteries. She lived off a diet of candy, and loved everything happy and fuzzy. When her parents died, Scene was very sad, and she often says that it was the only time in her life that she was sad. Appearance Scene has long black hair with blue and pink streaks in it. She has brown eyes which are usually surrounded with large amounts of eyeliner. She is very short only being 4'11. Alliances *Mabel Pines Enemies *None yet! Likes *Puppies *Kittens *Small, fuzzy animals *Tumblr *Panic! At the Disco *Fall Out Boy *My Chemical Romance *Jimmy Eat World *Eyeliner *Candy *Being happy *Rainbows *Disney movies *All-American Rejects Dislikes *Being called goth *Sadness *Pressure Powers/Abilities *Scene's catchphrase is "I'm Scene, you see!" *Scene is very good at distinguishing different types of movies. *Scene is always happy. *Scene has only ever experienced sadness once. *Scene is very hyper. *Scene has a very good singing voice. Parents SceneDad1.jpg|Scene's Father, Peter SceneMom.jpg|Scene's Mom, Jackie Gallery Scene2.jpg Scene3.jpg Scene4.jpg Scene5.jpg Scene6.jpg Scene7.jpg Scene8.jpg Scene9.jpg Scene10.jpg Scene11.jpg Scene12.jpg Scene13.jpg Category:Junior Category:Seventeen Category:Resident Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:LivvyLove17 Category:American Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:Senior